With the increasing popularity of mobile devices such as smartphones, electronic book readers, tablet computers, and so forth, more users are consuming content, playing games, or performing other types of tasks on mobile devices. Unfortunately, a user's experience when consuming content on a mobile device may not be as rich as the experience when consuming media on a traditional system, due to limited output capabilities of currently available mobile devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments are described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.